Saving Kurama
by SounnyKitty
Summary: my oc Dante helps Kurama. Based off of manga 10 and episode 51 were Kurama is harassed by Karasu.


Disclaimer: I Own Nothing :( wait yes i do Dante! ^^

This is the incident were Kurama is confronted by Karasu and Bui in manga volume 10 and episode 51 but Im doing it my way!

Oc Dante Lacassio medium height with a thin muscular light olive completion lightly doted with freckles. Her hair is dark red and her eyes are yellow-green. She is wearing blue jeans and black wife beater T with dark blue jacket covering the gun-holster on her hips.

As you all might have gested I really need a beta reader.

* * *

I was walking around trying to ease myself. I had just watched Team Toguro slaughter the opposing team and found myself on edge. I left when the last three contasents were asked if they would beg for their lives; I needed need to see to know what was going to happen. I knew that some would beg and some would never beg but all the same they would die. Once out of sight I ran- plain and simple I was scared and a bit of a coward. But if any one asked I was traing. I eventuallyslowed and did aimless wondering and walked on something strange. I could sense Bui, Karasu and Kurama ahead in the hall I was in and I wonder if they could sense me. I couldn't hear what they were saying wither they were to far away or just to soft spoken but I could sense that they were upsetting Kurama. I could feel the angr and fear in his aura. I raced forward and stooped on a dime along side Kurama facing Bui. Kurama seemed shocked but looked relived and his aura was calmer.

"You freaks leave him alone." and a spun around, I grabbed the Magnum from my right hip, and then wrapped my left arm around Kurama's neck and fired three times over Kurama's right shoulder. The recoil from the shouts was bad but reduced by bracing myself on Kurama. I was very impressed that Kurama could keep still and quiet it must have been painfully loud to have three shoots fired so close. Karasu stood in front of me "Relax we were just playing with him it is only a game." Karasu said

And the scary thing is to him it probably was just a game and Kurama was his newest shiny toy.

"No games stop fooling around and go. I don't want to see either one of you till the official fights." I said coolly with a lot more confidence then I felt.

Karasu was not impressed at all "You talk big but your a scared little girl. Your even shaking with fear even with you support."

I was shaking and was still bracing myself on Kurama but I forced myself to be still and look Karasu in the eyes " I'm not scared of you or anyone else on your team. The gun recoils are really bad and takes alot to handle it. That's all so don't go faltering yourself." I said coolly and manged a cocky smile

"Your a very big fool but i'm beging to see how attractive you are I may have fun with you as well. When I like something I like to take it away it makes me feel so alive to feel such disspare. I truly hope I get to fight either of you in the finals but I exspecail hope for you Kurama out of everyone I like you the best." Kurasu said and with that he and Bui left. But I did not remove myself from Kurama till I could no longer hear them. I then reloaded my gun krackled my neck and all of my knuckles and finally looked Kurama in the eyes.

" Im really sorry for leaning so hard on you and the gun being so close to you. But your okay right?" I asked in a small voice embraced that in was pressed ageist him for so long and afird that his sensitive hearing was damaged.

"Ye Yes I'm alright thank you I'm fortunate you came by when you did. But how did you know to shoot from behind? Forgive me but your spiritual awarness is week." Kurama said his voice soft and pleasant as always

"Yeah, your right my six sense sucks and narmaly I can't keep up in a fight- I still cant not one bullte hit but it got alot closer then it would have narmally. And usaully I can't see a damn thing when were fighting demons I just cant keep up with it all. But then their are times when my six sense is increable and I dont miss a thing! But it comes and gos and i can't say "Its here when 'm in trouble." Or "When my friends are in danger." Its just not that perdiable or reliable but when it happens I'm greatful for it. I train hard all the time so my phsical responce can match. And besides knowing Karasu was going to attack when your back was turned is presnity profling. Hes a creep and creeps always atacck from behind!" I joked the last parttrying to shake the stiffness from it all.

Kurama chuckled alittle "Well I'm greatful to your fickle awrness and to you thanks again." He said smiling nicly

"Hey no problme just remember to save my ass when I'm in a bad place. Now I really do have to train. Get faster, better, stronger. Buy Kurama." I waved good buyand was walking outside in serch of a quiet place to train, thinking of going home on the hopes of winning the tornament.


End file.
